deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper Reijiko X Yuki Terumi
Viper Reijiko X Yuki Teumi is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description BMHKain X BlazBlue! Despite his weak disposition, Viper Reijiko was dispatched anyway to kill Yuki Terumi, the Evil SIX-HERO. Can Viper do more than poison Terumi to save his life, or will "The One True Susano'o" kill him ALMOST immediately after the fight only began? Interlude Wiz: Snakes have been the primary animal of terror for generations, and civilizations. Boomstick: They made it in TV Shows, and Video Games! Wiz: They even made it in Tabletop games. So why haven't we done a fight with this theme yet? Boomstick: WHY NOT??? Viper Reijiko, The calm and collected 29th Freedom Fighter that can do anything with his chi! Wiz: And Yuki Terumi, Creator of the NOL, and Sector 7, and, IRONNICALLY, is the reason why the two groups are enemies, and more... Boomstick: He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Viper Reijiko Wiz: Born by the name Kei (WIP), Viper lived a normal life that most of us live; boring, average, and just plain normal. This means shopping, playing games, dealing with family values. Boomstick: This would've been the end of Kei's tale, if it weren't for The 20th's invasion of his home town, offering Japan's Hindu District, a better town, thus a better life. Wiz: Angered at what would be his primary enemy, Viper at first defended his people with his own body, with dubiously low results... Viper doesn't want a better place to live. He believed he was just all right with the town he lives in himself. Boomstick: Desperate to save his people, Kei found a almost broken mech called E5150, which is initially an extinct line of mech units. He forced it upright, and piloted that sonuvabitch! Wiz: In the end, The 20th evacuated from the district, at the biggest cost of all. Boomstick: Basically everyone of the Japanese Hindu District wanted him gone for good. People insulted, and Heckled at Kei. People LOATHED Kei, you know what? Let's just say he got exiled to Indian Jungles and move on... Wiz: Apparently their decision was wrong. The 20th returned with the EXACT OFFER, and as the superiors accepted, it was too little, too late for the district, as it was a TRICK the whole time! Boomstick: Basically the whole plan was to destroy the district, due to its anti-terrorism laws. It worked! And Kei wasn't there to save his town's asses because they thought he was causing "Terrorism" to a The 20th. LEARN YOUR DAMN LESSON! Viper: ... To tamper with my inner spirit is to assassinate whole worlds. It will happen if you dare. Just walk away, and this whole ordeal will be forgotten... Yuki Terumi Terumi: '' Hye hyehhehhe hya hyahhahhahhahhahhah!! Weak! You're too weak! '' Wiz: Looks like Terumi's adversary has his hands full... DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles